


Like A Thief in the Night

by EasyTiga



Series: Wincest/J2 One shots [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasyTiga/pseuds/EasyTiga
Summary: Your eyes so green, like shamrocks on a streamYour lips so full, made me wonder,Do you remember the spell you put me under?Every time you kissed my lips, hands on hips—-tipsOf fingers bruising my skin,Marking me, claiming me, dragging me in.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Wincest/J2 One shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686691
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Like A Thief in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I had this line in my head "Like a thief in the night" and it reminded me of the Pilot episode, so this is inspired by that.

Like a thief in the night you came,

Stole my heart, my mind, my breath, again, 

All it took was one smile, one look,

To catch me on the end of your hook. 

You called me Tiger, 

Left me none the wiser, 

Reeling from the smell of you,

Gun oil and whisky, something else, too,

It hit me, broke me, reminded me why,

I struggled so long not to cry,

Your eyes so green, like shamrocks on a stream

Your lips so full, made me wonder, 

Do you remember the spell you put me under?

Every time you kissed my lips, hands on hips—-tips

Of fingers bruising my skin, 

Marking me, claiming me, dragging me in.

To the cage of your embrace, 

While tears were running down my face, 

I asked you not to let me walk away, 

That I wanted you to be the one to say, 

We would do this together, as we always did, 

No matter what, we never hid.

These feelings that exist inside us, 

That bind us, tie us, unify us, 

I didn’t stay, you didn’t go, 

My mind heavy, my heart slow, 

Beating out of sync without you near, 

I was a sinking ship no soul could hear.

But now you are above me, 

Your face the lock that holds the key, 

To put me back together again, 

Make me whole, born anew, and then, 

Hold my heart in your hand, 

Squeeze once, twice, to brand.

Your love into my soul,

Please fill the hole,

That manifested on that day, 

With no signs of going away, 

Without the other half of thee,

Smiling, laughing over me,

Like a thief in the night you came, 

Stole my heart, my mind, my breath, again.

Like a thief in the night you came, 

And I could see the light again. 

Like a thief in the night you came, 

And I could breathe again.

Like a thief in the night you came…. 

…And I was me again.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write poetry, so if the structure was bad, I apologise.


End file.
